


Somewhere Only We Know

by almostglitterycoffee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Haise Sasaki - Freeform, Love, Sex, TG, Touka Kirishima - Freeform, Touken, Tousaki, ken kaneki - Freeform, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, touken babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostglitterycoffee/pseuds/almostglitterycoffee
Summary: Touken visits the spot that was once called Anteiku, and they contemplate how far they’ve come in life. (oneshot)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tokyo Ghoul and the first half of :re were everything, but after the second half of :re I just fell asleep. Also side note, Kaneki looks lit but I still wanna fuck Haise so Imma pretend tousaki still exists. I quit writing 1 year ago because of writer’s block & I lost 25+ of my best touken fics I’ve worked SO hard on. I’m still suffering badly from writer’s block, so in case you feel clueless, I used past tense to describe past events and present tense for what is currently happening.

“Do you remember this place, darling?”

His question makes her heart quiver, mouth stinging with a sudden dryness. She recalls walking away from a demolished Anteiku a few years back,

in this same spot.

Touka looked up to the dry, stagnant clouds, and barely assembled a few words into the air, with less than an ounce of hope left in her, _I have faith in him_.

They stand under a tree in the park, showered in different orange shades of the dried fall leaves. He holds onto her a little tighter; their coats furling in the cold breeze. Bodies pressed together, her head rests on his prominent shoulder blade, while inhaling the scent of his dark outerwear. Her blue tresses barley cascade over his scapula, for he towers over her by inches a plenty. He always smells different from the other ghouls, deliciously different…the same way from back when he just met her, only now it is more intense. To laugh out loud, it gives her nose-gasms.

“I should be asking you that.” She responds. Feminine fingers claw through his soft, pretty pearl-white hair. Indigo eyes meet chestnut brown ones, and she finds it unbelievable that so many things happened within a few years. Most of all, she’s tired of him just zoning out of her life all the time, and giving her the cold shoulder…as though she doesn’t matter…as though she doesn’t exist or there is nothing between them.

_Leave me again and I’ll stick my foot up your ass_ , she scolded him when they officially reunited. There were literal tears in her eyes, and of course, knowing him, he simply chuckled like it wasn’t much of a big deal, but it was. He knew how much he meant to her. He knew it.

_Love endures all things_. He simply told her, as he hugged her, held her for the first time in never.

She never cried that much for anyone else, not even for her beautiful baby brother, or her father.

Touka never cried for anyone else.

He was a creature that fed off of the people around him. He’d change himself to appeal to others, built himself up with lies, all just to forget the loneliness and fear tearing a large hole in his heart. _  
_

Touka wasn’t afraid to call him out on this. With her, he had the liberty to be who he really was and peacefully come to terms with himself, which is why he’s grown to value her so much. _  
_

The Black Reaper couldn’t live up to all expectations. He was imperfect, had many strange flaws, made countless mistakes. He was broken and she accepted him…always kept on giving him second chances.

Maybe because she was broken too. _  
_

_Please see someone. A therapist. I don’t want to worry about you anymore. I can’t live like this._ She told him one day over coffee. It was hard to fathom how much pain he’d felt from the beginning - really novel-worthy, the type to tell over ten tragic events, maybe twenty…she’d expect him to be mentally deranged by now. He needed to be loved and sheltered from all this.

_You’re my therapy._ He responded.

_Marry me…marry me and I promise you won’t have to worry anymore, That’s the last thing I ask of you. I won’t rest until you say yes._ She’d never seen him so sure of himself before, so firm and serious and determined.

He looked her in the face, spirit unbreakable. She lost her voice that day, as a tear prickled from her reddened lid. _What if I’m a terrible wife. You don’t deserve that._ She thought to herself.

Kaneki glances down at her, his smile gentle - the way it’s been no matter what he went through. He was the same person to a degree. Was it even possible? To go from killing his opponents in cold blood, to borrowing Hinami (from Ayato) to take her on brother/sister book dates?

“Of course I do…” Their faces inch closer. He brings a warm palm to her cheek, and goosebumps swamp her skin in response to him. How she loved his warmth. The ukaku can’t help but smile widely, for she can’t live without him.

She remembers despising humans. Having so many of them come to Anteiku, it was rather cringe-worthy. Then **he** came to her, the first impressions not exactly to her liking; a frail boy with the face of an eight year old and shy tendencies - a mere small fry. Now, she wouldn’t look back, wouldn’t think twice. Now she’s never loved a human more…well, a half-human. She clutches his forearm at the thought.

“This is where everything started.” The former investigator adds. The remains of what was once called home laid beneath their feet.

“You…” he kisses her lips and she suddenly feels giddy inside, like their first kiss - except this one is not as awkward.

“Me…” another kiss.

“And everything that keeps bringing the two of us back together.” He speaks inaudibly against her neck, then he takes the flesh between his teeth, the sound of saliva on skin filling the air. “Ah-…” Touka shrieks at the tickling sensation.

He could be the One-Eyed King, hold a record for defeating Kishou Arima, he could be whatever. He still needs her, needs to feel her, hold her, love her…he’s not afraid to admit it to anyone and everyone around them.

With him by her side, she could turn from a tough woman to a little girl in seconds, for there are so many sides of him that charm her, conquer her. She’d lose herself in his sweet torture.

“With you in my arms, it’s hard to not want to devour you every waking hour of the day.” He gingerly presses his lips against her forehead.

She senses his hands, light as a speck of dust, flutter over the life growing inside her. “It’s a boy. I can feel it.”

It symbolizes all the bonds they’ve shared, everything they’ve ever felt for each other. “Maybe you should be the one pregnant. I can’t enjoy spaghetti and brains and kagune at the same time.” She jokes, and she’s right; human food made Touka throw up each morning.

Not that the baby was planned. But things went far that night. That period of time was the spark of their relationship, the highest point of their attraction to each other.

None of them had gotten he chance to have alone time with each other that day, spending every minute surrounded by the :re crew, they hadn’t made love in weeks.

Haise was teasing her all night. Every time they walked by each other, he’d have his finger tips graze against her thighs, waist, breasts and backside, by accident of course…how he made it seem. She felt her hands run cold, stomach do somersaults.

Touka had liked other boys before him, only thing is they never made her wet - they just didn’t know how to appease her or make her desire them all over her body. His strength, his grace, his pensive demanding presence, his irresistible figure, all played a huge factor in her wanting him so badly.

The twenty-six year old barely paid her any mind, or so she thought, as he brought Tsukiyama’s shot glass to his mouth, pouring the fermented blood down his throat. He sat on a stool across the room. While trying so hard to listen to Hinami rave about her new book, Touka couldn’t help but realize how strongly he stared at her. His gaze reverted to hers and she quickly found the hem of her skirt, fingers finding the polyester to rake it backwards, sending him a clear message.

He receded and she quickly gave up, swooping by the group to ascend the stairs to her room. Their room…

She stood in the dark by her closet, taking her blouse off to prepare for bed. The door handle twists, alerting her. People are supposed to knock goddammit…with only one exception.

Their eyes met once again as his tall figure stood in the door way. Nothing but silence between them. The heavy tension in the air conveyed that they both wanted to fuck, needed a release from the built up urges, needed to feel a long sweet orgasm one way or the other, like a drug,

He lunged toward his wife, groping her into his arms to attack her lips ravenously - exactly what she wanted him to do. They romped on the bed, hungry, absolutely no time for decent love-making. Sooner or later she would succumb to the immense tingling from her torso right down to the spot between her legs, muffle her swears and moans with his two fingers in her mouth, as her warm juices trickled onto his cock.

The sex was fast and short-lived as it was passionate and intense. None of them lasted long - barely twelve minutes - he finished first, felt like a weight off his shoulders to see her finally at ease, his teeth marks all over her body, in all the correct places she wanted him to ravage.

When she found out weeks later, he was the last person to know. She tried to hide it but couldn’t get passed Hinami’s smart mouth. Touka was quite apprehensive. Everyone knew it was unlikely for a human to impregnate a ghoul, or that the baby would not survive in the mother’s womb for the first few weeks.

_I’m afraid of being too happy…something bad always happens._

_It doesn’t have to be that way. Let’s just wait and see what happens._ Of the two, he was the only one optimistic about it. Her blue eyes softened gleefully. Carrying a half-half child, under her heart was going to be rough. Touka favored it just being her, her husband and no one else. But she would do it just for him, anything in her power to make sure they weren’t alone ever again.

A family means everything to him, since he never had one of his own. This is a chance to turn all the wrongs into rights, let everything be the way he wished it really was back then. Kaneki would make sure his child has a father, someone to give guidance and spend time with. He makes it a priority to be everything his mother was not.

“This world will do many things to hurt you, as it did me. But I want you to be strong, stronger than I am.” Hands on either side of Touka’s protruding tummy, he kisses the baby. I’m gonna take you everywhere I go, buddy. You’ll never have to be by yourself.“ They both feel a kick and Touka is overwhelmed with joy and relief. She smiles at Kaneki, for she hadn’t felt a move all day.

"Let’s go home.” He takes her hand (and her heart) and Touka looks up to the sky for the first time in years - sailing clouds rosy and full of life - everything’s going to be okay, with him by her side. She finds closure in the moment, happy that he returned to her

and will keep returning.


End file.
